The Chilling Adventure of Justice League Dark
by Ghost000000
Summary: The JLD find themselves transported from the DC Universe to CAS Universe. Was it an unintended consequence of a fight back in the DC Universe? Or does the Dark Lord of Sabrina's Earth have a plan?
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to try a fun little crossover story. For this, characters from the DC Comics universe will find themselves transported to Greendale, as depicted in Netflix's **_**Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. **_**A total of 5 DC characters will be in the story and it will take place after Season 1/The Christmas Special episode of Sabrina. This usually isn't something I do, but I love this Sabrina show and the more magical and supernatural characters of DC Comics and wanted to try it out. So, let's not wait any longer…**

**Part 1**

_The town of Greendale was quiet tonight. Even the witches and warlocks that live among them had no special events or activities going on this evening. A surprisingly quiet night in this town unfortunately didn't last too long as the clouds unnaturally gathered over the town and forest, lightning striking 5 times in random locations throughout the area. _

_Those who hear the lightning would just assume it was a normal lightning storm, nothing to be concerned about. Not even Father Blackwood believed it to be of any significance at the time. But once the sun returned to cast light back on the town of night, the consequences of the lightning will soon be revealed._

* * *

It was still fairly early in the morning, so not a lot of people were walking the streets. The few that did may have noticed a woman wearing a flashy black suit walking down the street. This woman had a look of confusion and curiosity while looking at the buildings surrounding her.

_At least I'm not attracting too much attention. Probably because I'm wearing my suit pants instead of the fishnet stockings. _The woman got a couple of second looks from people, but they didn't seem to be too curious. Which is good, because she needed to figure out what exactly is going on. Eventually, she found herself standing in front of the public library.

Walking inside, she went over to a computer and decided to get some of the basics out of the way. She looked up the town she was in, instantly getting an answer.

_Greendale…not familiar. _She squinted her eyes as she tried looking into the history of the town. None of it seemed too significant, until she got to the town's most infamous time in history.

_Witch trials? _She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. _Well, this does confirm a couple of things. This is a parallel world and that magic does exist here. All though, this does bring up the question of how exactly that would affect my magical abilities. _

After turning it over in her mind for a little bit, she figured there probably won't be much affect on her. Hopefully, this world wouldn't have too much influence on any of her allies. Before heading out to locate them, she decided to do more research on the town so that she could at least be more familiar with where she was.

* * *

"Jesus, you definitely have a fever." Her dad removed the thermometer out of Susie's mouth, taking a look at the temperature.

"I feel fine…a little warm and tired, but not too bad." She pushed the covers off of her bed and sat up on the mattress.

"Well, I'll call in to the school and tell them you won't be there. And I want you to stay here. I have to go into town to do get some stuff, but I don't want you leaving the house. Understood?" Her dad stood up and put on his jacket.

"Yea, I got it."

"And try not to move around too much. And drink water!" Her dad finally walked out of her room and went downstairs. As he started making the call, Susie got up and went to her closet, trying to find something that would make her feel comfortable. By the time she picked something out, she heard the truck start up and drive away.

Susie walked downstairs and started working on her homework as she turned the TV on. She didn't know how much time passed when she heard a knock on the door. Surprised, she got up and walked towards the door and opened it.

"Can I help you?" Susie only opened the door enough to get a good look at the person standing before her. This man wore a red tie that clearly needed to be tightened and a brown trench coat, and an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Yea, I need two things luv. A light and a place to sit down. You think you can allow that?" Susie looked the man up and down and finally decided to open the door and let him inside.

"We don't have a lighter."

"Not too worry. I'll just use this." The man played with the oven, got it turned on and used it to light his cigarette. Taking a deep inhale, he let the smoke out before speaking again. "Tell me luv, you know which town I'm in? I seemed to have lost my bearings a little bit."

"Well, you're in Greendale." Susie crossed her arms and kept her distance away from this man.

"Greendale, huh?" He stared out of the window, appearing to be deep in thought. It got a little uncomfortable just watching him look out of the window.

"I'm sorry, but is there anything else you need? If not, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She expected him to ask her a question, but she wasn't prepared for the exact question that escaped his lips.

"Yea…tell me, does magic exist here?"

* * *

"Going somewhere?" Sabrina turned around and saw Prudence standing behind her.

"Oh, yea. Just dropping by home. Haven't been there for a little while."

"I figured. Just thought you should know that I'm feeling that something is a little…off about town."

"I've actually had the same feeling. You think it had something to do with that lightning last night?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure if anything is actually going on. Just thought you should know." Prudence walked off, leaving Sabrina a little confused about that interaction. She walked out of the school and walked through the woods.

As she was travelling home, she felt like everything around her felt more…alive. She felt that something was watching her as she passed through. There was one moment where she thought she saw some vines unexpectedly move, but when she quickly turned around, she didn't actually see anything. She tried to push this out of her mind, but her talk with Prudence has put her a little on edge.

Eventually, she saw home and felt calmer. She walked up the stairs and into the house. "Aunties? It's me!" She walked into the living room and found Zelda and Hilda sitting down and reading.

"So nice of you to drop by!" Hilda looked up and and gave her niece a smile.

"You wouldn't happen to know why there was unexpected lightning last night would you?" Zelda asked as she was still reading the paper.

"No. But Prudence did feel like something was off this morning. Is there some sort of weird thing going on?"

Zelda put down her paper and thought for a moment. "Nothing really comes to mind. But we should probably be careful for the next few days. We wouldn't want to accidently set things into motion that could put anyone in danger."

Sabrina nodded as she sat down in a chair and Salem jumped onto her lap. "Hey buddy!" She petted him as she looked back up at her aunts. "So, have you heard anything about how Leticia is doing?"

"No, but I'm sure she will be well taken care of." Despite her words, Zelda did seem a little sad that she had to give away the baby. After she spoke, a loud crash came from upstairs causing all three witches to instantly stand up and look up.

"That sounded like it came from the attic…Ambrose!" Sabrina took the lead as they all raced upstairs and opened the door into Ambrose's room. He was standing up, shaking his hand as he looked down on a man in a blue suit, holding his face and on his knees.

"You ok Ambrose?" Zelda and Hilda walked around Sabrina and spread out to form a half circle around this intruder.

"Yea, I'm fine. I had to give him a mean left hook, but that's about it." As he spoke, the man in the blue suit moved broken glass out of his way as he slowly stood up.

"You get that one for free. I only came here to find out some answers and I felt a lot of magic here." The black eye on his face didn't seem to bother him anymore as he had an annoyed and pissed off look.

"So you decided to break in?" Sabrina narrowed her eyes and kept her face firm and emotionless.

"Sounds more like our new friend here is a witch hunter." Zelda said,

"I didn't even know there were any left." Hilda responded.

"There won't be any left here once we are done with this guy."

The man stood up straight and had a more composed look on his face. "Well, if this is how you want things to go down, then you leave me with no choice. Gone! Gone! O form-"

"_Stop!" _The words that escaped from Ambrose's lips weren't in his voice, causing everyone to turn towards him in confusion. Ambrose was leaning forward, almost falling down, shaking a little bit. He slowly stood back up and held his hand in front of him, looking them over with eyes with no pupils.

"_Well, this feels different, but not unexpected…" _The voice was clearly coming from a different person, but none of the witches could explain why it was still coming from Ambrose's lips.

"Deadman? You got sent here too?" The man in the blue suit seemed to be a little more at ease, as opposed to the Spellman family.

Ambrose's hands dropped back down as the eyes with no pupils turned their attention to him. _"Yea, and we need to find the others." _


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Mary was sitting in her chair, staring at the fire that she started. Sure, it was daytime, but that didn't matter. Thinking things over, she wondered what she could do in Greendale. There was only so much that can keep her busy, looking over the Spellman girl. She thought about maybe seeing what she can do to the other teachers at the high school.

Suddenly, the fire went out and the light in the room turned red. Knowing exactly what is happening, she got out of her chair and got on her knees, looking down on the floor but facing towards the fireplace. The door opened and she heard the footsteps of the Dark Lord coming towards her. But to her surprise, it was not the sound of hooves hitting the hard floor. She saw black shoes at the edge of her eyes, moving from behind her and turning as she could feel his full gaze cast upon her.

"My Lord, have I done something that upsets you?"

"No, nothing like that…" He remained silent for a few moments. Mary didn't want to say anything, thinking that if she did, he would be angry and lash out. So she waited in silence as she waited.

"Good…I can feel them in town."

Still, Mary remained silent. But she didn't have to wait as long before he spoke again.

"You may stand and gaze your eyes wherever you like. We have work that needs to be completed."

* * *

"What in the name of Satan is going on?!" Zelda is getting furious, while Hilda and Sabrina have looks of complete confusion.

"_I'm sorry for speaking to you like this, but this is the only to directly communicate." _Ambrose turned around to face the Spellman family. _"My name is Boston Brand, but most just call me Deadman. And this is Jason Blood." _The man in the blue suit stepped forward and began to speak.

"You may have a better understanding of what is going on-" Jason said this directly to Ambrose and then turned back to the witches. "But somehow, we are from a different Earth. Somehow, we got transported to this one and it looks like neither of us understand how."

"Uh, ok…wait, didn't you say there were others?" Sabrina asked Deadman, who is possessing Ambrose's body.

"_Yes! Since we all came from the same Earth, I sort of have a sense of how many are here. Outside of this room, 3 of our friends are somewhere in…I'm sorry, where exactly are we?"_

"Greendale." Sabrina responded. She turned around to her aunts. "How is this even possible? Assuming that they are telling the truth."

"_I'm sorry, but can we take this somewhere else? I feel pretty cramped up here in the attic."_

"The attic makes you feel cramped, but not the fact that your sharing a human body with another soul?" Jason stared at Deadman, who merely shrugged.

"Everyone, downstairs!" Zelda pointed to the door, letting Jason and Deadman walk out and down first, the witches following behind them so that Zelda can talk.

"Is this even possible?" Sabrina whispered to Zelda.

"Well, since other realms like Hell and Limbo exist, I suppose it is possible. But we are going to need them to learn more." Hilda nodded in agreement. Soon, everyone was down in the living room.

"_Before we get started, do any of you know any spells that allow you to see and talk to ghosts?" _Deadman asked the witches.

"Certainly, just give us a minute…" Hilda walked to the other side of the room and got some stuff. Zelda and Sabrina followed and help set up the room to be be enchanted. After laying everything down on the floor and repeating a spell in unison, Ambrose's body fell down on the couch.

"Ambrose, you all right?" Sabrina rushed over and helped him sit up.

"Uh, I think so…what just happened?" Ambrose looked around, confused to see the man he just punched just calmly standing by the fireplace.

"Sorry about that." They all looked to see a pale man in red clothing float in the air, his costume having the letter 'D' on his chest. "Usually, I need to posses someone to talk to the living. I hope I didn't cause too much trouble."

"What…?" Ambrose just stared in confusion, turning back to Jason. "So, I guess we're ok with you now?"

"For now." Jason took a few steps towards the middle of the room. "So, Deadman, where are the others?"

"Hold on! We don't even know if we believe you. How do we know your story is true?" Zelda crossed her arms, Hilda and Sabrina walking back to stand by her, while Ambrose continues sitting on the couch, trying to gain composure.

"Well, since you were going to do that just a moment ago, might as well show off." Deadman said to Jason, who nodded, before turning his head forward and looking up to the ceiling.

"Gone! Gone! O form of man…And rise the demon Etrigan!"

In that moment, fire consumed Jason's body, shocking everyone except for Deadman. Once the fire died down, the being standing before them had yellow skin, a red costume with a blue cape, and had red eyes.

"Etrigan the demon is who stands before you! If you are witches, why do I sense fear in all of you?" The being who called himself Etrigan stared at the witches and warlock that were shocked at what just happened before them.

"Well, it's not like there are…ANY of us that can do…what you just did." Hilda said. Zelda nodded in agreement.

"Whoa…I'm sorry, do you have to rhyme all the time?" Sabrina asked.

"It is a privilege that shows my status down in Hell! The rhyme to transform is also part of the spell!"

"Great. Now, can we please have the other guy back. I don't think I can get away with punching…" Ambrose stopped himself. Etrigan grinned at him, knowing what he was going to say, but decided to not respond to it.

"Gone now, O Etrigan! And rise again the form of man!" Fire once again covered the entity, disappearing quickly to bring Jason back in front of them.

"So, is our story believable?" Jason scanned the faces of the Spellman family.

Sabrina looked back at her aunts, who were taking everything in. They all looked at each other and they knew what everyone was thinking. But before they could respond, Sabrina felt her phone ring and saw that Susie was calling her.

* * *

Susie hanged up the phone and turned her attention back to the man in the chair, finishing off his cigarette. "Well, she said she will be right over. I just said you were John because I all ready forgot your last name."

"It's Constantine. How the bollocks did you all ready forget?"

"I have a fever! Forgive me if I'm no completely in the moment." She sat down and just stared at the man named John Constantine. "I just want you out, ok? And it sounds like she all ready has an idea of what is going on."

"Well, that's good. I would hate to be passed from one person who doesn't know anything to another." Before Susie could respond, the front door blew open and in came in Mary, her eyes targeting John as she walked in.

"Ms. Wardwell? What are you-"Susie stood up only to be thrown across the room with a wave of Mary's hand. She hit the wall and fell down to the ground, knocked out.

John gave a deep sigh and pushed himself out of the chair. He put his finished cigarette into a dish and looked at Mary. "I really wished you haven't done luv. I may have only just met the young girl, but I feel obligated to step in for her since you just knocked her out cold."

"You're an…interesting warlock. Not even phased by my presence." Mary looked John over, trying to get a good read on him.

"I wouldn't exactly call myself a warlock. But I know enough to send you back down the hole you crawled out of."

"I do love a challenge. But unfortunately, your needed alive."

John was able to sense his presence just before he blacked out and fell into the arms of the Dark Lord.

"Not exactly the one I was looking for, but he will certainly do." He looked back at Mary. "Have you tracked down the others?"

But before Mary could respond, they were taken by surprise when they heard the out of sight woman yell out her words.

"NOMED PART!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Susie groaned as Sabrina helped her sit up, her back up against the wall that she was thrown at.

"Oh…Sabrina?" Susie opened her eyes. "How long have I…?"

"Not too long. I think. Are you all right?"

"Well, nothing is broken, which is good…shit! Sorry, my head is throbbing." Susie rubbed her head.

Sabrina turned around to make eye contact with Jason. "I'm taking her upstairs to lie down." He nodded and watched as they slowly got up and walked up and out of sight. He then turned back around to Zatanna, standing over something that was blocked from Sabrina's view.

"Do you know how many people were in this room when you cast the trap? Other than the poor girl that got hurt."

"Three others, including…" She pointed down to the entity that was on its back, trapped. "I could tell John was here, but he must have been captured and taken away. Who's the young girl?"

"Sabrina Spellman, a teenage witch. She lives with her two aunts, both witches, and her cousin, a warlock. Brand and I sort of…dropped by their house unannounced."

"What about-?"

"Haven't found him yet." Jason knew who she was asking about. "But we will have to move fast and work with this Spellman family before things get too out of control."

Zatanna raised an eyebrow in response to that. "You do realize that we have already lost John and that I have a demon trapped and unconscious literally right in front of us."

Before Jason could give a witty comment, Sabrina rushed back downstairs. "Ok, she's fine. Hey, sorry, I'm Sabrina." She rushed over, but when she did, she saw who was on the floor, and it made her stop in confusion.

"Uh, can you explain why you have my teacher knocked out and tied up?"

* * *

Nicholas closed the doors of the church behind him as he slowly walked forward towards Father Blackwood standing over a table with an unconscious and nearly naked man tied up.

"Nicholas, thank you for coming. Grab that book and start writing those symbols on this body." He pointed towards the book on a nearby table, sitting next to a jar of blood.

Confused, Nicholas didn't move at first. "Father Blackwood, what is going on? Is this man dead?"

"No, he has too big of a role to play, according to the Dark Lord himself." He turned his head and made direct eye contact with the young warlock. "Our Lord Satan himself came to me with this man and told me to prepare him. That is all we need to know. Now, do as I ask."

Nicholas nodded and slowly turned to pick up the book and open it to the page that was marked. As he studied it, he found that some of these symbols were part of an elaborate conjuring spell. What it was supposed to summon wasn't specified in the book. He turned to see that Father Blackwood was softly muttering something under his breath. Nicholas slowly picked up a brush and dipped it into the jar, bringing it over to start writing the symbols.

As he began to write them on this man's body, Nicholas started to get a very dark feeling about this whole affair. It was just the two of them, carrying out a task from the Dark Lord himself, in what appeared to be complete secrecy.

_Perhaps this is a test. _He thought to himself. _To show that we will willingly follow him no matter what he demands. _But even with those thoughts in mind, something just seemed dark. More than usual.

Father Blackwood stopped his muttering and the both of them fell silent as they heard noises. They came right outside of the church, movement that seemed to indicate that someone was outside. But again, that didn't feel right either.

"Stay here." Father Blackwood turned around, and took a few steps toward the doors, waiting for something to happen. Moments passed and nothing was heard. But the feeling of being watched was almost overwhelming. Blackwood started to bring his hands up to perform a protection spell.

But as soon as he started to do that, vines erupted out of the walls and wrapped around Blackwood, throwing him all the way to the back of the church and slamming him against the wall, causing the old walls to crack and dust to fall to the ground. From the cracks, more vines bound him and wrapped around his mouth to prevent him from talking. He started to struggle, but the vines closest to his nose created small flowers that slowly caused him to lose consciousness.

Nicholas dropped the jar of blood onto the ground as he watched this entire encounter from an unseen enemy unfold. He tried to turn around and get out of the church, but once he turned, he froze. He saw the intruder start to literally form right in front of his eyes. This was no demon; no creature he has ever heard about or studied before. But once it was done, it didn't take the form of a beast. It took on the form of a man and spoke to him.

"Give…me…Constantine."

* * *

Zelda walked into the living room and saw not only Hilda and Ambrose sitting by the fireplace going through some of their magic books, but the ghost called Deadman floating in the air cross-legged and going through them as well.

"I didn't realize that we were dropping all of our other responsibilities. Ambrose, you're supposed to be downstairs, preparing the body for the funeral." Zelda leaned against the door frame.

"Don't worry Zelda, I'm going now. I don't really think we are getting anywhere." Ambrose stood up and began walking towards the basement. At the last minute, he turned around and spoke to Deadman. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean there was no hope or anything."

"I know what you mean." He replied calmly and nodded as Ambrose walked downstairs.

"I think he might have a point. We should probably wait until Sabrina and that other guy…Jason comes back." Hilda put down a book and stood up. She walked towards the kitchen. "Care for anything Zelda?"

"No Hilda." She watched as Deadman was still very focused on going through the book he held. "I didn't think a ghost would need to study magic books."

"Well, the fundamentals of magic and the supernatural are essentially the same and constant throughout most dimensions. But every universe essentially has their own version of the mystical, their own different set of rules of what it can and can't do. There can even be multiple different versions of the same spell."

Zelda walked forward, thinking about what he said. "Interesting…so, you think that what brought you here might not be what will take you back?"

"Well, I don't even know how we got here in the first place. But I suppose I shouldn't be taking this all on by myself." Deadman closed the book. "It's best to work as a group."

As soon as he said those words, the room suddenly filled with four new people. Sabrina had a look of surprise on her face as she saw she was back at her house, and one of the new women in this group was floating in the air, in the middle of a circle that seemed to bind her arms and legs to the edges.

"Sabrina! What is going on?" Zelda exclaimed as Hilda rushed into the room.

"Well, we found someone else that doesn't belong here. Being mistaken about who she has trapped and bound." Sabrina turned around with an annoyed look on her face at the woman in the suit and top hat.

"Hi, I'm Zatanna." She gave a smile to Zelda and Hilda before giving a more serious look to Sabrina. "And I'm not mistaken. Your teacher is a disguised demon."

"She's right." Jason nodded. "As someone who is bonded to a demon, I know how to sense them."

"That's preposterous." Zelda crossed her arms. "Ms. Wardwell is a witch, yes, but not a demon. I think I would be able to tell if she was."

"Maybe you got confused because you got pulled out of your own universe?" Hilda suggested. But before anyone could respond, Mary groaned and gained consciousness, opening her eyes to all the people in the room. She turned to Sabrina and tried talking to her.

"Sabrina! What is going on? Why am I tied up like this?" She turned to glare at Zatanna. "You made a terrible mistake."

"That's what everyone seems to think, but there is only one way to find out. _Kaeps ylno eht hturt." _With that spell, Mary struggled a little bit as she felt something change within her.

"Now, let's start with the easy question." Jason said. "Are you a demon?"

"Yes." Mary's eyes widened as she realized what she just said. "I mean…yes! No, I mean YES!" She turned to Zatanna and yelled. "What the fuck did you do bitch?!"

Zatanna grinned while the Spellman family had faces of shock and surprise. "We're asking the questions, if you don't mind. Now, who are you?"

Mary hissed before reluctantly giving the truth. "Lilith, Adam's first husband, Madam Satan."

"Do all demons have long titles in this universe, or is that just her?" Deadman went over to Sabrina and whispered in her ear, but the young witch ignored him. She walked over to Lillith and decided to talk to her.

"Ms. Wardwell…or I guess Lillith…why did you lie to us for so long? Why are you here?"

Lillith turned her attention from Zatanna and looked down on Sabrina. "I was told to, but the Dark Lord himself. He had big plans that you were to play a part in. But I guess that doesn't really matter anymore."

Before anyone could ask what she meant, there was a rapid banging at the door. Before Hilda or Zelda could react, the door swung open and Nicholas rushed in.

"Sabrina! -Whoa!" He turned around and looked at everything in the room. "Looks like you may know more than me."

"Nicholas? Why are you here?" Sabrina wondered if anything else could surprise her.

"Sorry…there is someone outside that is looking for you."

"Oh, what now?!" A frustrated Zelda followed Nicholas and Sabrina towards the door to see who was out there. All of them got quiet as they saw the thing that stood right at the bottom of the stairs to the house. A giant made of vines, moss, and other plant life stood in front of them, holding an unconscious man buried underneath a small pile of clothes. The thing had yellow eyes that stared at them and grabbed their attention as he spoke.

"There are things…that we need…to discuss."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

"_Ekaw pu." _

Constantine rubbed his face with both hands and struggled to sit up and turn around so that he could feel his feet hit the floor. "Fucking bollocks…how long did that bastard knock me out for?"

"I don't know what bastard your talking about, but your welcome." Zatanna crossed her arms and looked at John as he looked up and give her a grin.

"You know manners have never really been a strong suit of mine. Where are we anyway?"

"Well, we're in a world of witchcraft and no Superman-like heroes. More specifically, this house belongs to the Spellman family. A couple of witches with a niece named Sabrina."

"I figured that there were demons here." John stood up and grabbed the trench coat that Zatanna had on a nearby table. "Especially considering one distracted me." He started for the door, but stopped and turned around. "These clothes feel weird. Did you have to dress me after finding me without any?"

Zatanna smiled and rolled her eyes. "Get downstairs. We have a lot to catch you up on." John lead the way downstairs, where Zatanna brought him to the group of people in the living room. As soon as he entered all eyes are on him.

"All right, you're probably tired of introductions, so let's cut to the chase. What the Hell is going on?" John pulled out a cigarette and started smoking.

"Remember back on our Earth, when we got caught fighting Enchantress? Well, looks like that fight caused a rip in reality where someone over here decided to give us a vacation." Jason responded.

"Not just someone. Satan, our Dark Lord." Zelda chimed in.

"Yes. We managed to get this demon named Lilith to tell us what his plan was with us." Jason finished.

"I'm assuming this Lilith was the one that caused me to take a nap, was it?"

"Most likely." Deadman floated towards John. "She said this world's Satan saw an opportunity to achieve all of his goals when he peeked into our world and decided to take our power for himself. But as you can see, he hasn't exactly done the best job at being on top of us."

"Just how exactly was bastard planning on doing that?" John asked. He saw Nichols off to the side and noticed her wanted to say something. "You look like a bloke that knows a thing or two about this."

Nicholas nodded and cleared his throat. "Uh, yea. I was asked by Father Blackwood-our Dark Lord's representative on Earth-to start writing a bunch of symbols on your body that looked like to be a part of some sort of conjuring spell to bring something in your body."

"So, from what it sounds like, he was going to take over your body and take your powers." Zatanna said. "After that, he would either take the rest of ours or just brainwash us. Either way, nothing really surprising."

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask." Hilda spoke up, a little nervous. "But since you're here, won't this mean that Satan will try and follow you here?"

"No question about it." Jason said. "But don't worry, we had our friend Alec go outside and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. So, what's our plan here? More importantly-"He turned towards Zelda. "Will you be helping us? I understand you get all of your powers from him in this world."

Zelda nodded. "Yes…which is why we won't be helping." Hilda seemed ready to speak up, but Zelda beat her to it. "BUT…it's not like we will be actively going against you. We just won't interfere. Won't we, Hilda?" She turned to her sister, who didn't seem completely happy but nodded in agreement.

"Honestly, it doesn't matter either way. We've taken on bigger threats before." John said.

"But we won't have to take on any threat if we act quickly and find a way to get back to our Earth." Zatanna moved right in front of John and give him a stern look.

John smiled. "Right, but it's not like our new friend is going to take his sweet time getting over here." He looked over to Jason as a thought popped into his head. "What did you do to this Lilith demon anyway?"

"We banished her back to Hell." Zelda responded for him.

"Don't worry." Jason said. "I made sure to give her your regards before she left."

John nodded. "Well, I suppose we should get to work then. Z, you and I can start figuring out the right spell. Jason, why don't you keep our god old Swamp Thing company. Deadman, feel free to move back and forth."

As they were moving around, Nicholas looked around a little confused. "So, where exactly does that leave me?"

Hilda walked over. "You already helped by bringing the last of them here. No need to get yourself involved with all of this." Nicholas just nodded, wondering how all of this will wrap up as he walked out and headed back to The Academy.

Zelda then got Hilda and the two of them went upstairs to get out of the way. As soon as they were out of sight, John turned to Zatanna. "I know we should keep our involvement here to a minimum- "

"Damn it John, we can't get into a fight here!" Zatanna interrupted him.

"I don't want to, but it's not like we always have a choice in the matter!" Zatanna crossed her arms and gave a deep sigh.

"You're not wrong. So, what exactly did you have in mind."

After John told her what he wanted to do, she just laughed. "You are out of your damned mind Constantine!"

To that, he just grinned and took a deep inhale and released all the smoke he had inside of him. "I usually am. What do you say?"

* * *

Sabrina was sitting on her bed, holding Salem close to her as she felt confused, angry, and just betrayed. Hilda and Zelda walked in to check in on her.

Hilda walked over and sat near Sabrina. "How are you feeling luv?"

"I just…can't believe it. Ms. Wardwell was Lilith! All this time, she said that dad asked her to keep an eye over me and had me believe she was just a friendly witch."

"Oh, Sabrina…" Zelda walked closer to her niece and sat down on the other side of the bed. "We understand what you are feeling. She lied to us too. Next time, we'll make sure to express our rage."

"You don't understand! I was being manipulated by Satan this entire time!" Sabrina exclaimed. "He was using her to get me to sign his book, tricked me into thinking I had someone on my side. Now I just feel alone."

"Oh hush!" Zelda said. "Sabrina, we will disagree with you on so many things in life, you can count on that. But you can also count on us being on your side."

"That will always be true dear." Hilda confirmed. "Now, come here." She held out her arms and brought Sabrina in for a hug, with Zelda joining in as well. Afterwards, they walked to the door but got stopped when Sabrina asked. "What do you think the Dark Lord's plans were? She said he had plans that I was supposed to be a part of."

The two aunts looked at each other before responding. "We honestly can't say dear." Hilda spoke and Zelda gave an apologetic look before closing the door behind them. Sabrina sat back in her bed, thinking things over. It wasn't long before she felt a strange presence…enter her…then all of a sudden, she was surrounded in darkness and started to panic until she heard a familiar voice.

"Stop! It's Brand, Deadman!" Sabrina turned around and started to slowly calm down. "I'm sorry that I'm talking to you like this, but the enchantment that lets us talk normally is contained to the living room. I just wanted to make sure you weren't overwhelmed by everything going on."

"It…this feels weird, but…I understand what your trying to do. I'm fine, really. Well, I'm going to be fine. I guess, or hope so." Sabrina said. She then decided to ask a question. "Do you constantly feel like you're stuck in a situation that you have no control over? I mean, I just don't think being a ghost is something that you ideally pictured yourself becoming."

"Well, I certainly felt like that at first. And it does get frustrating, not being able to do what you feel you need to do." Deadman thought for a moment. "But…the best place to start is by focusing on the small things you can control and work your way up to some of the bigger things. I think you might be able to find you have more control than you think. And maybe one day…you might be able to change the situation, one way or another."

As Deadman left, Sabrina found herself back in her room, and found herself…feeling more positive. Even if it was just a little. Sabrina started to hear something intense going on outside, and she started to get up. While her aunts may not be willing to get in the Dark Lord's path, she has already proven to be a little rebellious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

Already transformed, Etrigan breathed fire onto the nearby demons that were summoned and tried to break through the Spellman house. Only for a few more to suddenly appear out of the nearby woods. While getting ready to strike, hands came up from the ground and made him fall onto the ground. Just as it was about to be a massacre, dark shadows wrapped around the demons until they all disappeared.

As he turned over onto his back, he saw the Spellman child standing over him. "Hey! My aunts may be sitting out, but I think you could have gathered that I don't really listen to them that much." She held out her hand and he took it as he helped himself back onto his feet.

"Etrigan thanks you for your hospitality, now let's finish off the rest of the swarm shall we?" Just as he said those words, however, vines sprouted up from the ground and formed the body of the Swamp Thing.

"There was an open gate. But I was able to find a way to shut it close again." Deadman then appeared next to all of them, visible due to the amount of magic that is still left in the air around them.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet, jolly green giant. I can sense that we still have one loose demonic friend somewhere close by."

Suddenly, bright red Hellfire appeared and started to consume Swamp Thing's body. Just as Etrigan was trying to consume the fire himself, his body straightened and tightened itself until he couldn't move a muscle. Deadman was hit by an unseen force that sent him backwards, all the way back inside the Spellman house. As the last bit of Swamp Thing's body disappeared, Sabrina tried to look around for the source of all of this, but didn't have to do it for long as she was mere meters away from the one responsible.

Standing in front of the remaining characters was the Dark Lord himself. Appearing in his monstrous goat form, he breathed heavily and loudly, seemingly drowning out all other noses. He took several small steps forward, his head turning slightly to the demon held by invisible restraints.

"I am no stranger to rebelling demons. But a witch…" This is when the fallen angle turned his head towards the young Spellman. "I have let you have a foot in both the Witch and Mortal world, allowed you freedoms and choices no other witch has. And THIS-" He held up one hand and lifted her up into the air, the most pressure around her throat "-rebelling against your Lord with these FOOLS is how you repay me?!"

Sabrina fought for air, reaching at hands that weren't actually there. Using the last bit of her strength, she tried to look down at Satan himself, giving what she thought would be her last defiant glare. "Y-your damn…right!" She felt the pressure increase, closing her eyes to try and think of any non-verbal spell she could use to try and break free. Just as it seemed like all life was draining out of her, she faintly heard un-decipherable words being spoken that broke the connection holding her in the air. She fell onto her knees, gasping for breath.

She felt hands wrapping around her and helping her stand up. She turned to look up at the sorcerers Zatanna. "Sorry it took me a minute. John 's plan required some concentration."

"Just glad…I'm not dead." Sabrina tried to laugh, her throat preventing her from doing too much. Zatanna rubbed her back as the trench coat clad magician stepped forward, taking in a drag of his cigarette before putting it out on the grass, stomping on it.

"I thought the fallen angel would look more like some handsome LA detective. But I will hand it to you luv, you certainly leave an impression on whoever you meet."

Satan's goat head roared and glared at the man he tried to drain power from earlier. "You are no threat to me…Constantine, is it? I shouldn't bother learning your names, that isn't what I'm after."

"That's right…power, isn't it? Ah, tale as old as time." John could hear a screech coming from the house behind him, reaching the ears of everyone in the field. It broke Satan's concentration, letting Etrigan free, who turned back into Jason. Deadman showed up next to John as soon as the noise started.

"I sure hope we don't get ourselves hurt as collateral!" He was practically yelling at the British man. John waved his hand in acknowledgement while Satan was covering his ears.

"What is this?!" He yelled, his eyes closed as his ears filled with pain. Sabrina was starting to feel the same, but Zatanna again said something that seemed to block the noise for her.

"Hey, YOU are the one who wanted to see power from another world. Well, since you went this far to see what that looks like, I figured we should bring over the best our world has to offer."

The screeching finally stopped, but the air around all of them had changed. It felt heavier, thick with…it was hard to describe. It was beyond normal description. Somehow, Sabrina got the feeling that something was above them. As she slowly looked up, her eyes widened in shock, awe, and horror.

Green filled the nearby sky, from a cloak that wrapped itself around a pale white body of otherworldly size. Moving further up, the head was covered by a hood that contained darkness, save for the mouth and jaw of the head. Eyes pierced out from the darkness, eyes with no pupils but full of power and anger as they seemed to be aimed at the direct spot that the former angel stood in.

Before the goat headed being had a chance to think, vines reached up from the ground, wrapping his legs and arms, pulling down so to make sure he couldn't get out of that spot. He tried to struggle and fight back, but it was no use, especially when he was being stared down on by a far more powerful being.

"YOU SUMMON ME TO FIGHT YOUR BATTLES?" The Spectre's voice boomed, causing the very trees to vibrate and shake.

"That…and a trip back home. Come on, you know we don't belong here Jim! Just give some old friends a favor!" John looked directly up at him.

"VERY WELL. BUT TRY THIS AGAIN, AND IT MAY NOT BE WHAT YOU WANT." A bright flash of white forced all of them to cover and close their eyes. It lasted for a minute before they could feel it disappear. When they could look again, the Dark Lord was gone, a black burn mark where he once stood. Right above it, a door shaped hole formed, filled with white light.

Right behind Constantine was where Swamp Thing reformed his body, a disapproving look on his face. "You risked the wrath of The Spectre for a being you could have dealt with yourself?"

"I think you may be forgetting the part where we are trapped on a different Earth and needed a way back. "He pulled out another cigarette and turned on his lighter. "Best way to do that is to have someone like our green cloaked friend do it for us."

"Well, I'm just glad it worked. I won't say without consequences because that is yet to be determined." She completely let go of Sabrina, who seemed to be able to stand up by herself.

Taking in one last drag, John then went through the door, followed by Brand, then Jason, and Swamp Thing. Before Zatanna stepped through, she turned back and looked over to Sabrina. "Sorry that we killed your Dark Lord. We kind of have a habit of doing some damage before fixing any issues."

"Uh…it's fine. I'm sure it's fine, I mean" She just looked at the ground for a moment before a small smile formed on her face, making direct eye contact. "I think this will be good in the long run. Anyway…it was really cool to meet all of you."

"The feeling is mutual." Zatanna smiled and winked before giving a final wave as she stepped through the doorway back to her Earth, which closed immediately afterwards. A nervous, but still hopeful smile filled Sabrina's face as she turned around and head back into her house.


End file.
